


one last time.

by moonlightlourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: LIAM TOPS, M/M, One Last Time, Ziam Paylik - Freeform, all niall can say is shit, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, sad imagine?, soothing sex, zayn leaving 1d, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlourry/pseuds/moonlightlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam gets to show how much he loves zayn one last time before he leaves one direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not a ziam shipper i just think it's hot when they get it on in bed tbh, because they're both so hot right? lol.
> 
> this fic is obviously 3 months late already.
> 
> sorry for the failed smut i tried haha. (based on change my mind by 1D and one last time by ariana grande)

They were huddled in a studio couch, all busy with their respective phones.

Harry sitting in the furthermost left side, beside Niall and Liam, Louis sprawled on their laps. Harry brushing and patting his hair occasionally.

"Where's Zayn?" Liam suddenly asks and the room echoes in laughter, because the tagline has been a joke since the x-factor days.

"He said he'll be here by 3, said he needed to talk to Pez" Niall shrugs and Liam stiffens at the name and he just went back in acting interested in his phone, even though he's obviously uncomfortable. The tension became more noticeable as the few minutes pass and Louis rolls off of them to the floor then stood up, deciding to just jump on Harry's lap and snuggle with him while they wait. and the door opens revealing Zayn in an oversized black adidas hoodie which obviously belongs to Liam and his usual black skinny jeans.

The door slams shut and the boys immediately stared alarmed at the boys' action. Liam stands up seeing the obvious shaking of Zayn's body.

"What happened?" Liam asks taking cautious steps towards Zayn, and he faced him his eyes bloodshot and still very wet and, his cheeks stained with tears, he runs to Liam for a hug,  Liam smelled the strong scent of cigarette and a little alcohol, he probably chain smoked.

Liam pats Zayns back comfortable as the lad sobs.

"Sh-She left me Liam" Zayn sobs lightly smacking Liam's back to let out a little rage.

"Shh, She'll be back Z, she loves you." Liam whispers soothingly even if the words hurt as it escapes his mouth.

"I don't want this anymore Liam, I am so tired, I'm done" Zayn whimpers, untangling himself from Liam, but Liam refuses to budge off.

"You'll get through this Zayn, I, I mean we are here for you no matter what" Liam says.

"No Liam, it's not only that, I don't want to be in the band anymore, I want to have a rest enjoy my young life privately as much as I can" Zayn pushes Liam sending him backwards, fortunately Niall was there to catch him from toppling over.

"What do you mean Zayn?" Louis suddenly exclaims standing up.

"Didn't you hear me?, I quit!" Zayn shouts his stare fixed at Louis.

"We can still talk about this Zayn,if it's about Pez we will talk to her" Harry says calmly.

"No this isn't about her, This is about myself! I need to find myself and all this touring, going to places and meeting people, and pretending to be happy for the people is breaking me more than ever, it's stressing me out, I am starting to lose my mind day by day, I need rest" Zayn bursts, pulling at his hair in frustration, a fresh batch of tears falling from his eyes.

The room falls silent, except for their heavy breathings. By then all of the boys have frustrated and angry tears brimming their eyes.

"Doesn't this seem a bit unfair for you Zayn? We're in the middle of a fucking world tour, Millions of people are counting on us, on you!" Louis says, his voice higher he was near on pouncing at Zayn but Harry puts an arms around his shoulders to stop his assault.

"What about myself? What do you want me to do? Pretend to be excited on stage then cry in the backstage after the show, like you and Harry do everyday!?" Zayn shouts and Louis pulls out of Harry's grasp and jumps on Zayn, but Liam was fast to go in between, making Louis meet Liams back instead.

"Babe, Calm down" Harry soothes his voice and body trembling, and Louis breathes in and out to calm himself for the sake of Harry.

"Fighting won't resolve this, shit!, Ya'll sit down and let's talk about this" Niall finally speaks loudly, his eyes already puffy from the tears.

"I need a smoke" Louis says and gets his phone walking past a shaking Liam trying to stop Zayn who is shooting daggers at Louis' direction.

"Talk to him mate" Harry whispers and pats Liam's back then followed Louis out.

"I need a drink, this shite is stressing" Niall says after a minute and walks out of the studio too. Leaving Liam and Zayn in the eerily quiet room.

"Zayn" Liam breaks the silence and Zayn looks up at him, Brown meets brown and they cling to each other in a tight hug, both of them sobbing like little kids.

"Please don't do this" Liam begs inbetween cries. "You know I can't do this without you, We promised each other we'll stay till the end, and be there for each other in tough times, and we already managed it for five years mate, Why give up now? Was it me? I am so sorry I wasn't good enough, Z" Liam full on sobs, his hug slightly loosening letting his body slide to the floor and out of Zayn's grasp.

"No, don't say that Li, you and the boys are the best I had in this whole adventure" Zayn sits beside Liam on the floor, cupping the mans face.

"Then why all of a sudden Zayn!? You looked pretty happy this last few nights why decide to leave now? Can you atleast try to stay longer?" Liam shouts.

"I'm lost, and I need to find myself first Li, I have been trying for months to be happy and it's impossible." Zayn sighs.

"I can help you Z just please don't leave, we can ask for a longer break I know the fans will understand" Liam persuades, holding on Zayns hands looking up at him expectantly.

"No Liam I'm so sorry I've made up my mind and nothing can change it" Zayn says a deep frown etched on his face, his brown eyes staring sadly at Liam and Liam did the only thing he can do to take his mind off of what the boy has said.

Liam cups Zayn's cheeks and catches his lips in a bruising and longing kiss, their tongues immediately finding each other as if they have done this in a daily basis, which they do sometimes actually.

"I love you" Liam whispers as they seperate to catch for air.

"And I you" Zayn answers the usual words they say to each other everytime.

"One last time Z, Please" Liam says their faces inches apart their noses touching, their eyes swimming with sadness, love, hate and lust.

Zayn nods and they stand up to go outside to Liam's car, dreading the few minutes ride to their hotel room.

Once they reach and open the door Zayn was immediately pushed roughly on the back of the door, Liam's hands already inside Zayn's shirt his hands touching from the boys chest tattoo down to the revolver in his waistband.

Zayn's hoodie and shirt goes first on the floor, Liam's lips instently sucking a hickey to the boys prominent jawline, down to his throat then chest, fitting his lips to Zayn's chest tattoo, knowing full well that Zayn loves it.

Zayn pulls the boys face to meet with his in a softer kiss than before, their hands in each others hairs, pulling slightly. groans of pleasure escaping their mouths as their groins touch forming a sense of pleasure from the slight friction.

Liam cups Zayn's bum and pat it slightly coaxing the boy up to cling to him. "Up, my dear" Liam cooes and bit Zayn's bottom lip as he guides them to the bed.

Liam gently drops Zayn on the bed, and he removes his own shirt.

And goes back down to put a gentle kiss to Zayn's lips and then starts to kiss him down again now with a intent goal to make Zayn feel good, Liam's hands start to undo Zayn's fly he pulls his jeans off sucking a few lovebites down Zayn's thighs.

Liam kisses Zayn's dick in his boxers making the boy hiss and slightly buck up to get more.

Liam pulls off his briefs and put his hands around Zayn's erect cock, tugging and playing with the tip, that is leaking with precome, with his thumb.

He looked up at Zayn's eyes before taking in the boys head in his mouth, he licks at the tip, rolling his tongue around, then licking a fat strip from his balls then back up to the head.

"Ugh, Li" Zayn groans, and Liam takes it as a motivation to take him full on his mouth. His hands are cupping the boys balls, while his mouth is sucking instensly, bobbing his head up and down Zayn bucking his hips up to meet his rhythm, he has done this lots of times already to even trigger his gag reflex so he doesn't care even with Zayn's cock hitting the back of his throat with each thrust.

Liam can feel Zayn's pulling harder in his hair, his stomach slightly flexing so he stops with a slurp and kiss the boys licking tip, Zayn tried to touch himself but Liam refuses with a slight shake of the head, restraining the boys hands to his side.

Liam goes down the bed and remove his pants that are already too painful for his restraining cock.

He gets the lube and a condom from his bag and crawl seductively slow back to Zayn with a smirk.

"Stop teasing you fucker" Zayn says with a lewd voice, sitting up to pull Liam in a slow and passionate kiss, his hands travelling down to touch Liam's dick moving his hands up and down.

They separate and Zayn lays down, a pillow set up on his bum, for better access to his hole.

Liam slicks up his index finger and slowly put it in Zayn's awaiting rim.

He puts it in and out, Zayn pushing up for more. "Babe more please" Zayn whimpers. And so Liam added another finger, fingering him faster, scissoring him to open him up.

Zayn moves faster, fucking himself to Liam's finger.

"More baby" Zayn groans his hands grabbing in the sheets and Liam adds the third finger. pushing in deeper opening up his fingers to loosen up Zayn's hole.

He finger fucks him a few more times before pulling out his fingers and put on a condom he positioned himself on top of Zayn, and they stare at each other as Liam puts himself inside Zayn.

He let's the boy adjust to his size before moving in a slow pace, Zayn was bucking hard but Liam refuses to go faster because he wants this moment to last forever, he wants it to be the best time they spent together alone.

"Fuck, Harder Liam" Zayn groans and Liam thrusts a little faster hitting the boys prostate in the process.

Liam thrusts in and out not letting Zayn touch his dick and pleasure himself because he wanted Zayn to reach his high just by him making love to him.

Liam can feel Zayn's stomach flexing their bodies in a thin sheet of sweat. Liam grabs on Zayn's love handles and starts to thrust in harder, making sure to hit the boys prostrate harder every time.

Liam takes Zayn's cock in his hands and let'a Zayn fuck his hands as he fucks Zayn.

"Ungh Liam!" Zayn groans his come shooting at Liam's abs, his hole clenches around Liam making him come hard in the condom. Liam falls down to Zayn's side as they both take long breaths to ride out their highs.

Liam removes the condom and puts it in the bin, He lays down beside Zayn and pulls him into his arms, letting him snuggle closer to him, not even caring about the cum sticking between them.

"Sleep my baby, i love you" Liam whispers to Zayn's hair.

"I you" Zayn says one last time before Liam hears his breath even out, letting himself go to sleep hoping that the boy in his arms will still be there once he wakes up.  



End file.
